Untitled
by Alatafirith
Summary: Sam's leap goes wrong from the moment he leaped in. Ch. 1 added!
1. Prologue

**Untitled Quantum Leap Story**

**By: Alatafirith**

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I _look _like Donald Bellisario to you? Wait, don't answer that, since you can't see me, but I'm not Don.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Prologue: Project Quantum Leap**

Theorizing that one could travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett led an elite group of scientists into the desert to develop a secret project called Quantum Leap.

Pressured to prove his theories or lose funding, Dr. Beckett prematurely stepped into the Project Accelerator…and vanished. He awoke to find himself in the past, suffering from partial amnesia, and facing a mirror image that was not his own.

Fortunately, contact with his own time was maintained through brainwave transmissions with Al, the Project Observer, who appeared in the form of a hologram that only Dr. Beckett can see and hear. Trapped in the past, Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, putting things right that once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next leap would be the leap home…


	2. Attack in the Alley

**Chapter One: Attack in the Alley**

After the blue lightning had subsided, Sam found himself pinned against a brick wall, held there by four or five guys. It was hard to tell for sure in the dark how many there really were.

_Oh boy, _he thought, as he realized what he had leaped into.

Sam tried to break away from the group, but they weren't releasing their hold on him.

PPP

Not soon enough, he was shoved down on the ground and the other men kicked him. Several times, Sam tried to get up, but with no success. After awhile, Sam's attackers left. Sam didn't know who he was, or when or where he was, or where he lived and was in too much pain to go very far, anyway, so he curled up on his side in the alley.

PPP

When Al appeared, he was surprised to see Sam lying in the alley like that. He knelt down by his leaping friend.

"Sam?" he asked, "What happened?"

Sam looked at his brightly clothed holographic friend and said, "I leaped into…an attack. There was about five or six guys. It was hard to tell for sure in the dark. Couldn't get away."

PPP

"They certainly worked you over good, Sam," said Al.

It was impossible to determine the extent of Sam's injuries in the gloom of the alley.

"Don't you think you should get checked out?" he asked.

There was no answer from Sam.

"Sam?"

Nothing.

PPP

Al caught sight of a couple walking a dog past the alley. He pressed a few buttons on the handlink and device let out a sharp, piercing shriek. No one could hear it, except for Sam, Al and the dog.

PPP

Maxx was walking with Charlie Simmons and his girlfriend, Kaitlyn Floyd. Maxx was minding his own business, getting a little exercise and looking for a nice spot to relieve himself, when all of a sudden, he heard a great shriek. It was worse than Charlie's mother when Maxx lost control of his bladder in the living room the previous day. Of course, he had to investigate this noise.

PPP

Maxx tore off into the alley and saw a man lying on the ground. His clothes looked like they'd recently been used for chew toys. Another man stood next to him, holding a burning stick and the source of the noise. Maxx barked at the box, politely telling it to be quiet. Charlie and Kaitlyn chased after him.

PPP

"Maxx! What're you doing?" called Charlie, chasing his beloved Black Lab/Dalmatian down the alley, his girlfriend, Kaitlyn, close on his heels.

Charlie and Kaitlyn stood beside Maxx, who was barking at thin air.

"Maxx, stop. There's nothing there," said Charlie.

"Oh my God, Charlie, look!" yelled Kaitlyn, pointing.

PPP

It was then that Charlie noticed the man lying on the ground. He got closer and rolled the nearly unconscious man over, to get a somewhat better look at him.

"Mary Jesus and Joseph," he muttered, "Katie, go and call the hospital now!"

PPP

Kaitlyn ran off in search of a pay phone.

'Don't go running off by yourself!' called Maxx, 'it's not safe!'

He chased after her.

PPP

Al pressed a button on the handlink and it quieted.

"Hang in there, Sam," he said, before going through the Imaging Chamber door.


End file.
